The hottest Summer
by smellyninja
Summary: Roxas' boring summer is about to get interesting... RikuxRoku
1. Chapter 1 The Dog Days

_Story copyright – Lisa Freer_

_All names, places, and objects (except for Cid's Ship) copyright – Square Enix_

_All rights reserved._

_Regular disclaimers apply._

_Dedicated to illbewaiting for all the beautiful arts ___

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one – The Dog days

Every second ticked by like an hour. The weather was hot, humid, and nearly unbearable. Roxas found himself melting away on the sofa, lethargically waving a piece of paper infront of his face. Even though the sun had gone down, the heat did not diminish. Indeed, the temperature seemed to have risen dramatically.

He was surrounded by electric fans and a couple trunks with the majority of his belongings in them. The room was dark and silent, save for the clicking and buzzing of the fans as they turned their metal heads from left to right, shooting cool air feebly around the room.

Roxas sighed. The novelty of the Summer had worn off long ago, and Twilight Town seemed once again as dismal as ever. Of course, just his luck, there was no cooling off at the beach, as the extreme temperatures had over-heated the train, and they had shut it down for repairs. For now it would be cold baths and an access of fans until it was up and running.

But, by then, Roxas wouldn't be here.

His face darkened. He was in a state of defeat now, too tired to argue, but only as much as an hour earlier, he'd been in the middle of a heated row with his mother. He was being ripped away from next morning, to spend the Summer with his Uncle Cid in Radiant Garden. He'd never even met his uncle, never even left Twilight Town before. But there was nothing he could say—or do—to change his imminent future. He had bid farewell to Hayner and the gang, who seemed too hot to really care, taking their refuge in the shady haven that was the Usual Spot. And now he lay, dying, it seemed, on the sofa in the dark. It was far too hot to sleep. There was no way spending a Summer holiday with _Uncle Cid_ would bring any happiness.

"Look on the bright side, Roxas," he mumbled to himself, barely opening his mouth and wiping sweat from the crevices of his eyes, "maybe Cid'll have an air conditioner."

The public Transit between Twilight Town and Radiant Garden was a tightly cramped, foul-smelling Gummi. This same vehicle also went to Traverse Town (Now a heavily populated tourist attraction), and the Olympus Collusium (Also a Tourist attraction, though no one really _lived _there). Roxas had never visited any of these places.

"_Please Buckle all safety belts and prepare for departure,"_ Said an automated female voice over the PA system.

Roxas did as he was told, pressing his forhead to the window. Pence was the only one who had braved the heat to see Roxas off. But now, as Roxas gazed unfocussed out the glass, no one was on the platform watching him leave. Maybe it was better off he was going. Maybe he should never return.

As the Gummi took off into the skies, Roxas placed a hand on the window beside his head and watched Twilight Town dissolve into the distance, until nothing but stars could be seen, whizzing like celestial street lights passed his window.

"_Now arriving at Radiant Garden. Please prepare for landing," _The automated voice said presently.

Roxas looked out the window again, eagerly this time.

Where Twilight Town was always bathed in a golden light of sunset, Radiant Garden seemed to be lit with a bright, cheerful sun. The word bore silver and grey everything, city streets, and bustling inhabitants.

So far, he was liking this world.

He stepped out onto the platform, pulling his trunk along behined him as another man who andled the luggage carried his other trunk. At last he spotted the stout, blond, fierce-looking Cid. His uncle pulled the toothpick from his mouth, opened his arms wide and embraced Roxas.

So far, he was not liking this world.

"Well, if it ain't Roxas!" Said Cid, taking the trunk from the luggage man into his own arms. "Haven't seen you since you were knee-high to a grasshopper!"

Roxas didn't ask.

"Well, let's get going, ah?" He said, changing his demeanor suddenly and turning on his heel. "Time is money."

Roxas followed his uncle off the platform and into the city streets, his shoulders hunched. This would be one heck of a Summer.


	2. Chapter 2 Hollow Bastion

((Note on the story: Sorry it took me song long to finish this one; I've run into a busy spot. It shouldn't take me so long next time, lol :p. Please R&R! 3))

Chapter two - Hollow Bastion

The first thing Roxas noticed--and loathed--about Radiant Garden was that it was just as hot as Twilight Town. This City of spires and streets filled to the brim was just another place. There was nothing special. Nothing worth noting. Nothing.

He sat on the deck of his uncle's house, leaning into himself with his chin rested in his palms. A bead of sweat trickled down his back. He felt it drip with a shiver of dislike and ripped his shirt off with a little too much vehemence. He held up the tiny battery-powered fan he had managed to wrestle from Cid's house behind him and flicked the switch in vain. No air came out, as the batteries had been dead for quite some time. Cid had said,

"Well, why don't you go out and get some new ones then?"

When Roxas didn't answer, Cid had turned away and continued to tinker with his machines. There would be no entertaining Roxas.The old man didn't even have cable television!

With a sigh as heavy as his heart felt, Roxas leaned his head back a little to allow some kind of wind to get at his face. But the air was so still it felt dead. He could practically swim through it. Then a sound crashed into him like thunder, startling him from his reverie:

"Hey, you kid! Get back here with that!"

Roxas cranked his head around to have a good look. His uncle's house was a bit off from the busiest parts of the city, but close enough that all the important and neccessary places were at a walking distance. He could just see the narrow alleyway off of the main drag, and through it, several officials were chasing someone. Roxas leaned over as far as he could to see who, but couldn't get a good glance at him. Then he realised that the person was running straight for the open expanse of road on which his uncle's property was located.

As the group of people ran past, the criminal curved around and headed for the main drag, where he would surely be lost in the congested streets. Just as the criminal ran past Roxas, he looked. Roxas' heart beat fast in his chest, thumping arduously.

The boy had a face as pale as a drifting blossom and hair a silver thread of running water. His blue eyes circled gently in Roxas' direction, and, catching his gaze, reflected a fox-like grin and gave him a slow wink which could have concealed a thousand words, emotions and feelings. Then, in a moment, he vanished in a crowd as thick as a sardine can.

Suddenly Roxas snapped to it and found himself standing up. When had he gotten to his feet? Somewhere in all the excitement and wonder, he had risen. Had he meant to follow the boy? Why would he?

"Hey, Roxas, c'mere a minuet," Came Uncle Cid's voice out of the waning fog in his mind.  
He turned on his heet and walked around the back of the house, his mind still racing, to find Cid standing before an enormous machine.

"This here, boy," he said, gesturing to the machine, "is my latest creation. Isn't she beautiful?"  
Roxas looked up at it. It was some kind of flying machine, that was evident. It was large, and metallic-looking, painted a bold red that reflected the shapes of clouds and the roof of the house. Through the window, Roxas could see that within it was spacious, with a control center at the back surrounded by blinking lights, knobs, switches, whose duties and purposes were unknown.   
"It's incredible," Roxas said, tilting his head back to gape at the great structure.  
Cid tapped it gently with his hand. "Yeah, pretty impressive, ain't it?" He looked a little choked up, and Roxas couldn't help but to laugh a little.

"When she's all finished," Cid concluded, crawling back underneath to work on the engine, "I'll take yah for a ride, how's that sound?"

"Sounds great, uncle," Roxas agreed, taking a seat on the back steps to watch Cid tinker with the workings of the flying machine. He had been momentarily distracted, but now his thoughts turned again to the boy from before. Roxas didn't understand why, but he had aquired an odd but deep desire to meet that boy again. Why? What good would it do him? It wasn't likely he would ever see him, but next time, he wouldn't be standing there with his mouth open.

-----------------------

"Why don't you go out into the city and see what you can find...?" Cid asked the next morning over breakfast. "Though the back yard's a heck of a lot more open a larger than any other, I reckon there ain't much here for a boy your age."

Roxas nodded, nearly slopping his breakfast down his front. "Okay."

He slipped his sneakers on and was out the door in a matter of moments.

The streets were lined with Kiosks and other stands set up with various goods for sale. Some very odd things caught Roxas' eye and he didn't take a moment to find out what they were, he just kept walking quickly through the streets looking for something that might catch his eye.

Suddenly, a man collided painfully with him, nearly pushing Roxas over.

"Woooah, sorry about that," The man said, then picked up his pace quickly and sped away. Roxas watched him go, massaging his aching side where the man had hit him. Not much politness in this city, was there?

Then his hand slipped into his pocket. His _empty_ pocket. That man took his wallet!

His head snapped up to see if he could see the man, and sure enough, he was walking away calmly, looking as though he'd gotten away with it spectacularily.

"Hey, you!" Roxas shouted. The man looked back, saw Roxas' angry face, and bolted it down a side street. "Get back here, theif!" Roxas cried, following the man down the side street and into a cramped alleyway, "Wait, give it back!" He rounded another corner to find the man lying on his stomach, Roxas' wallet a few feet away from him.

"What the..." Said Roxas.

"Watch your pockets, kid," Came a provocative voice.

Roxas looked around at the guy leaning against the wall. His foot was out. He had tripped the theif.

Then Roxas did a double-take. The long silver hair, the ice-blue eyes, pale face: The boy from yesterday!!!

"uhm...thanks," Roxas mumbled, suddenly feeling his cheeks grow hot. _Great_, he thought, trying vainly to cover his cheeks with his hands and stooping down to scoop up his wallet. He sifted through it quickly to see if everything was there. "Whew," He sighed, wiping a hand across his forhead. "Nothing missing."

"What did you do, leave your wallet hanging out of your pocket?" Asked the boy coolly.

Roxas flushed. "No, I'm not an idiot, thanks," He said heatedly.

The boy shrugged. "Whatever." And he turned and began to continue down the alley. Roxas turned to leave, too, but realised he couldn't move anywhere. He turned back to the boy.

"H-hey! Who are you, anyway?"

The other looked over his shoulder at Roxas and gave him an impish grin. "It's Riku."

Riku.

"Well... I'm Roxas," He said, walking closer to Riku. "I'm here for the summer at my uncle Cid's house."

Riku stared at him, as if he wasn't quite sure why Roxas was telling him this. "Well, nice meeting you Roxas," He said in finalty.

"B-but wait, what I mean is ... "

But Riku was already walking away.

Roxas kicked the wall. "Idiot."

The theif on the ground groaned and reached up. "Ugn... help..."

Roxas kicked the man, stepped over him and headed back for Cid's.

----------------

_What a strange kid, _thought Riku as he climbed the stairs to the Castle Hollow Bastion. The old relic had been standing there for years. It's origin was unknown to the common folk of Radiant Garden. Among the kids of the city, it was known as a haunted house. Riku wasn't gullable to fall for those idiotic tales, however. He was a frequent visitor of the castle grounds. The only thing was that it was locked from the inside and impossible to enter. But certainly there was an abundance of treasure there. Otherwise, why would it need to be locked? Riku was bent on finding that treasure and taking it all for himself.

Presently, he stood before the big double gates of the castle. He placed a hand on it slowly, feeling the chipped paint beneath his fingers. He pushed his palm flat on the metal bars of the gate and felt it shudder beneath his touch. He drew his hand back quickly, brow furrowing. That had never happened before. He pushed both palms to the gate this time, swallowing hard. Something strange happened. The surface of the gate sort of ... _rippled_, like water. He shoved his fingers into the gate with force, trying to push them open while they rippled. The force of his push plunged him headlong into the gate, his body slipping right through.

Riku landed on the hard, cold ground inside painfully. He planted a hand on either side of him and pushed himself up to look around. He seemed to be in the foyer of the Castle Hollow Bastion! Excitement pulsing through him like fire, he rose to his feet and walked forward, his shoes clacking on the flagstone floor. Before him rose a wide fountain, a long staircase curving down on either side to the upper level. Riku climbed the stairs, quite aware of the increasing fear in his heart. When he reached the main doors, he hesitated. Was it really the best thing to do? What could be waiting for him behind this long slab of carved wood?

He shook it off quickly, regaining his nerve, and pushed open the doors. They creaked as they swung open to reveal a dark corridor. It was nearly pitch black. Riku stepped in with a certain amount of reluctance in his step. With a familiar creak, the doors swung shut behind him. He sighed. Of course, how predictable. Well, no where to go but forward now. He pressed on into the darkness, his arms outstreached before him so he wouldn't walk into a wall or something. He seemed to be walking for a very long time, when a fuzzy light appeared, growing larger with each step he took, until the corridor opened up into a wide hall. The roof was tall with gothic arches and a door that reached all the way to the top at the back wall. Besides this door, the room was completely grey and empty.

He took a step forward. Out of the shadowy corners, dozens of bulbous-headed black creatures with glowing yellow eyes. Riku backed up a little as the creatures advanced, looking at him blankly with their large round eyes.

"Ahh... Riku, isn't it...?"

Riku spun around to see a willowy old woman gliding towards him, her long black robes seeming to billow like smoke around her. She gave him a hideous simle.

"S-so what if I am...?" Riku demanded, fighting to keep his nerve.

The woman's smile broadened, showing pointed teeth. She threw her head back and let out a mad cackle of laughter.


	3. Chapter 3 Carnival

((Note from Smellyninja: "… I'M SORRY I LIED! TT I said this chapter wouldn't take as long as the last, but it was like WAY LONGER! I've just been TOTALLY busy! It sucks a lot. But I got everything pretty much done so yeah. I actually promise this time that the next chapter will be faster. I will have it up TOMORROW! Cause I already know what it's about annnnnnnnnd it's the final chapter! Awww ;;… anypoo, thanks for your patience and THANK YOU if you are reading!! You are the BEST! LOVE! Just for you: an extra-long chappy! and I hucked in the Keyblade and stuff xD. Please Review, or I shall kill you! 3 bye for now!" ))

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 – Carnival

The day had worn out and become cold as Roxas crept through the narrow walkways and down broken stairs in the back of the city. These places appeared to be extraordinarily old. He climbed a final step and took in a big breath, wiping sweat away from his brow and taking in the scenery.

Before him rose an enormous, large edifice. It, too, looked entirely old and decrepit, as though it had been there from the very start of life. The sun setting behind the structure reached long spindly fingers of twilight from every corner, backlighting the mammoth building. Spires and towers of grey and deep, pensive mauve stood up from the rooftops of the structure of brickwork and masonry.

Roxas' arms fell to his sides as he gaped at it.

"H-hey, you!" Said a voice, and someone appeared from the bramble to Roxas' left. "Er…Roxas, wasn't it…?"

Roxas looked around. It was Riku! He was climbing out from the edges of the hinterlands, looking somewhat chagrined.

"Yeah… hey, are you okay?" Roxas asked, studying his features quickly.

"Wha-? Oh yeah…" Riku looked around himself, as though expecting something to leap from the bushes and attack them both.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Said Roxas, taking a step closer to Riku. He had seemed so cool and collected yesterday, but today he appeared apprehensive.

"I… I should ask you the same question," Riku replied, straightening up and changing his demeanor completely.

Roxas gave him a puzzled look. He knew this trick, because he had used it many times to get out of explaining something. People are so thirsty to talk about themselves; they'll jump right at it and forget all about you. Roxas wasn't fooled by it, but figured he shouldn't pry too much into Riku's private life, so he pretended not to notice.

"I was just looking around," He said, and gestured to the structure behind Riku. "What is that place?"

Riku turned around to look. "Oh," He said, giving sort of a little chuckle. "That's the castle Hollow Bastion. Everyone knows it's… haunted."

"Really?" Roxas said, shivering a little. He had never believed in ghosts, but every word from Riku had suddenly become the entire truth, no matter what he had previously believed. "Creepy," he added.

"Yeah…" Said Riku, sounding disconcerted again. Then he turned around, giving Roxas a bold grin. "Let's…do something."

Roxas nearly choked on his own tongue.

"Wha? I … really? I mean … okay."

His face twisting into an impish look, Riku sped past Roxas and sprinted in the other direction towards the darkening city. Roxas started and tore after him, his heart pounding harder with each step. Riku led him back through the bailey and along the road that led into the wide main street of the city. He turned quickly into the street, Roxas pumping his legs to keep up.

"Hey, wait!" Roxas called. Riku disappeared in the throng of people crowding the main street. Roxas had to strain his eyes for a glint of silver hair and at last caught it, spinning around another corner. It didn't help the sun had gone down and the light source was that of flashing ads and store windows, cars and other such things. He sped up, punching his fists into the air before him and nearly hitting an old lady in the process. At last he flung himself around the corner off the main drag and collapsed onto the ground beside Riku, who was standing tall and grinning broadly.

"Wh-what … are you, a g-gazelle?" Roxas panted, pushing himself up feebly. Riku grabbed him around the shoulders and pointed into the night air before him.

A thousand spinning, flashing, and pulsating lights rose before them, accompanied by screams, laughter, and an effluvious wind carrying the scents of doughnuts, cotton candy, and licorice.

"A carnival?!" Roxas said, his face brightening. "I've never been to one before!" They didn't have carnivals in Twilight town. Only fairs, with lame animals and games. But never so many rides!

"A carnival!" Riku repeated jubilantly, grappling onto Roxas' arm and dragging him towards all the commotion. Roxas looked up as they entered and gaped at the Ferris wheel, spinning and flashing with lights in the starry sky. Riku threw himself at the ticket counter.

"Two, please!" He said.

"One hundred munny," came a bored and unseen voice from beyond.

Riku hesitated, then turned casually to Roxas. "Hey, Roxas, got any cash?"

Roxas sighed, reaching into his pocket and reluctantly piling one hundred munny into Riku's open palm.

Grinning, Riku slipped the munny to the collector, who stamped their hands. "Thanks, buddy," Riku said, winking at him before speeding off toward one of the rides.

Roxas wanted to roll his eyes, but he couldn't take them off of the excitable Riku. He smiled as he watched the boy run from ride to ride, and gladly purchased them both caramel apples when he asked. The lights of the carnival reflected off Riku's pale face as he bit into the hard sweet with relish.

"Ohhh boy!" He cried in approval, and walked on.

"Hey there, boys!" said one of the Carnies from where he stood behind a counter. "Throw these sacks, hit three bottles, and win a prize!"

"Mm, watch this," Riku said, handing Roxas his sweets to hold. "Let's have one of those," he said to the Carnie, who passed him a bean-filled sack. Roxas squeezed the pouch in his palm for a moment, then took aim at the three bottles stacked on top of each other. He tossed the bag casually at the top bottle, and smirked as it rolled off and onto the floor.

"Ah, lucky, lucky, am I right?" Said the Carnie.

"Luck has nothing to do with it," Riku replied boldly. Roxas laughed and moved closer. "Watch now, Roxas!" He wound up his arm and…

Then something strange happened. For a moment, Riku glowed faintly black. Roxas got a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. Then, in a moment, it was gone, and Riku had thrown the bean sack toward the two bottles standing side by side. The bag hit them, and the two fell down together, hitting the floor with a crash and smashing into pieces.

"Ha! Told you it wasn't luck," Said Riku, but the Carnie looked outraged. He grabbed Riku by the collar of his shirt and looked between his eyes.

"You little cheat! How did you do that?!" He demanded, looming fiercely over the two boys. Roxas inched backwards, still feeling a little strange about what he had seen before. But Riku looked just as calm as ever.

"What, it's the point of the game, isn't it?" He said haughtily. "Or are you saying it's rigged?"

The Carnie blustered, a vein pulsing in his bulbous head. "No, I am not!" he replied angrily, dropping Riku and spinning on his heel. He grabbed a stuffed Chocobo from the rack and threw it vehemently at Riku and boomed, "Get out of here!"

Riku simply smirked, stuffed the Chocobo into Roxas' arms, and walked in the other direction.

Roxas looked back at the Carnie, who was still Glaring at them, his face red and contorted with rage.

"Wow," he said, "I didn't think those games were actually _winnable_!"

"Ah, Roxas, my boy," Said Riku, ruffling Roxas' gold hair cheerily. "Anything is winnable with me!"

Roxas grinned and felt a rush of affection towards Riku. He took a step forward, meaning to follow Riku, but suddenly everything froze. The lights ceased blinking. Everything became starkly quiet. People were frozen in there steps. Roxas scanned the area quickly, but Riku had disappeared.

"What… what's going on?" He mumbled, feeling anxious. His eyes continued to dart all around him, searching. "Riku? Riku!" He called, to no avail. Abruptly, he felt a presence behind him and spun on his heel, heart pounding with fear.

A thin, willowy-looking woman appeared there, her mouth twisted into an unabashed smile. Her thin, bony fingers clasped onto a long staff, her other hand rested on her chest as though she were surprised to see him there, though her face did not reflect such. At her feet (which were hidden by a billowing mauve and green cloak), dozens of small, round-headed creatures with large yellow eyes were rising from the earth as though they were a part of her shadow.

"Who…" Roxas squeaked, but could not finish.

The woman smiled malevolently. "Maleficent," she said with a shallow bow. "My name is Maleficent. I presume you are Roxas?"

Roxas couldn't force any words out, so he nodded dumbly.

Maleficent's smile broadened. "Ah, good," she said smoothly, taking a few steps towards him. The creatures at her feet followed. "I have been looking for you for some time, you see…" She waved a hand at the creatures at her feet. "These creatures, the _Heartless_, they are called … they have quite a bit of power. You wouldn't think so, but … well …" she chuckled sourly. "They are."

Roxas' stomach was aching. He wrapped his arms around his belly, his face transfixed on the woman. A familiar feeling of dread had filled his stomach. Where had he felt this before? He stared at Maleficent, and knew, somewhere inside of him, that she was bad, she was wrong. This was all wrong. He needed to find Riku. He would know what to do…

"At any rate," Maleficent continued, casting a lazy glance at the creatures, her sickly green skin illuminated by the frozen lights of the Ferris wheel. "I need someone to look after them. Someone who would like …" She looked up at Roxas, and suddenly her eyes blazed with evil, "…Power."

Roxas knew where this was going. And there was no way he would give in to this old hag. "Well, look someplace else then, you crustaceous woman!" He spat, his voice sounding rather a lot more confident than he felt.

Maleficent's face darkened. "Pity," She said in a throw-away tone, stepping back into a portal of darkness and disappearing. The Heartless stayed, surveying him with large, blank eyes, completely devoid of any emotion. For a moment, they simply stared at him, then they began to run toward him at an alarming pace.

"GAH!" Cried Roxas, leaping to the side to get out of their way. "Get off! Get off!" He shouted, swatting them away blindly, his face turned away and his eyes screwed shut. The Heartless continued to smack at him with their hard bodies, inflicting bruises and cuts on him. He scuttled back on the cement and out of their reach.

Finally, he leapt to his feet, his face burning with defiance. "I… said… GET OFF!" He shouted, and abruptly, his closed fist wielded a long sword shaped like a key. The blade sparkled silver, the hilt gold. "W-what the …?" he stuttered, giving the blade a strange look. He shook his head and swapped at the Heartless with renewed strength, making every one disappear. When he at last cut through the final one, there was a jerk, and he fell forward as loud sound and blinding lights bombarded him and he landed on the hard cement.

"Roxas? What are you doing?" Called Riku's voice, and he appeared presently, looking down at him with a perplexed look on his face.

"I…" Roxas looked at his hand. It was empty. The Keyblade was gone. The what? Keyblade …?

"Er-Roxas?"

Roxas looked up again quickly. "Sorry, I…I fell," he replied quickly, pushing himself up. "It's okay," he said, faking a smile and pushed Riku softly. "Let's go on the Ferris wheel!"

Riku still looked disconsolate, but followed Roxas to the Ferris wheel anyway.

Roxas said nothing as they showed their glow-in-the-dark stamps to the man operating the wheel and climbed aboard. His mind was racing. What on earth had just happened? What were those Heartless things? And that woman? And… the Keyblade … One thing was for sure, he felt his stomach lift with the seat of the Ferris wheel as he and Riku were pushed into the black sky, the cool night air whipping their faces—he had done the right thing. Those Heartless things, Maleficent … they were bad news.

"This is great," Riku said, breaking his thoughts. He lifted his hands into the air and took a deep breath. Their seat came to a stop at the top of the wheel, teetering on the edge. "Never had this much fun without having to steal or lie my way in," Riku said.

"Really?" said Roxas, momentarily distracted. "Well, don't your parents give you munny or something?"

Riku laughed. "Parents? No," he looked into the stars. "I've been on the streets ever since I could remember. I've had to steal everything."

Roxas glanced at Riku out of the corner of his eye. He felt his arm involuntarily rise up to hug Riku, but he pulled it down quickly and looked away. "Aherm," he cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, that must be lame for you."

Beside him, Riku laughed again, though this time more heartily. The Ferris wheel creaked and their seat coasted downward, the lights and sounds of the carnival echoing all around them, though Roxas' thoughts were completely distracted by something much more beautiful.


	4. Chapter 4 Fight and Flight

Chapter 4 – Fight and Flight

The two boys walked back through the dark across the road toward Cid's house standing alone in the wide expanse of field. Their laughter and chattering flew around the air, filling the quiet night with sound. Fireflies swirled high above their heads in spiral patterns. Their lights bounced off the boys' faces.

When they reached the house, Roxas stepped up to the front door. When he turned to say goodbye to Riku, however, he had disappeared.

"Riku?" Roxas called, straining his eyes through the dark.

"Over here!" Riku called from behind the house. Roxas jumped from the stairs and ran around the back. Riku stood in front of the impressive mass that was Cid's air craft. The metal shell of the craft reflected the small round yellow lights of the fireflies. They reminded Roxas with a jolt of fear of the eyes of the Heartless.

"What is this?" Riku asked, breaking up Roxas' thoughts.

He looked away from the lights and cast his gaze instead to the air craft. "That's my Uncle's ship," He replied, smoothing his hand across the glinting surface.

Riku looked at him, his eyes wide. "Can we look inside?" He said.

"Uh…" Roxas rubbed his neck, unsure, and looked over his shoulder at his uncle's house. Cid was surely asleep by know. And from what Roxas had learned, his uncle was quite a heavy sleeper. "well… I guess what Cid doesn't know won't hurt him …"

Riku, looking quite happy with himself, reached up under the belly of the airship and pulled open the hatch, before hoisting himself inside. Roxas gave the house another uneasy glance, then hauled himself after Riku. The inside of the ship was cavernous. Riku was wandering near the control panels. He sat down at the seat behind it.

"How does it work?" Riku asked, looking around at the controls hungrily.

Roxas walked over and stood next to him, shaking his head. "No idea."

Riku looked with large eyes and reached out to grab onto a knob. Roxas grabbed his arm and pulled it back.

"No, I don't think you should …" He said, again looking anxiously out the windshield at the silent house.

But Riku had wrenched his arm away and pulled the knob. The ship gave an almighty lurch, and Roxas was thrown face-forward onto the hard ground.

They rose up into the air at an alarming speed. As Roxas crawled over to a corner of the ship to steady himself, he peered out the window to see Cid speeding from the back door, his mouth open in shock. Roxas' heart pounded with dread.

Riku came running toward him, his face a little pale.

"Look at this!" Roxas cried, pulling himself up with the help of the wall. "We're going to die!"

"Ah, don't be so melodramatic," Riku said, waving his hand. Roxas stared. Even at a time like this, Riku was as cool as a cucumber. He couldn't help but like the guy.

Riku threw a thumb over his shoulder at the control panel. "I found a button that says _autopilot_. The ship's driving itself." He took a step forward and placed a hand against the glass window. His eyes were big and just as blue as ever. In the dim lights of the vehicle, they seemed to glow with their own light, like two glorious blue stars. His pale face was round and glowing in the moonlight.

Suddenly Roxas shook his head, realizing he had been staring at Riku with his mouth slightly open. He closed it quickly, leaned against the glass and looked out. The craft seemed to have a will of its own, hovering slowly and smoothly through the air like an oar through water. Below them, Tall mountain peaks rose up, their cliffs sharp and devoid of life. The topography of the land somberly dipped down into a gentle valley, far, far below them. Rivers and streams ran here and there, and trees dotted the area like small green patches of quilt. It was quite an impressive sight.

Roxas felt the quiet in the ship. He suddenly became so aware of Riku's presence that it was a little uncomfortable. He chanced a sideways glance at the other, just at the same time Riku looked around at him. The silence grew ever thicker as the two of them stared at each other. Roxas' heart throbbed in his chest. A bead of sweat seeped from his forehead.

"Riku …" He began, wildly unsure of what the hell he was saying. Why had he begun talking?

_SHUT UP, ROXAS, SHUT UP!!!!!_

"Riku, I …"

All at once, his stomach panged with pain, and he curled over, one arm around his stomach and the other over his mouth, ready to be sick. His face broke into a sweat and his stomach continued to churn.

"Well, here we all are, aren't we …?"

Roxas lifted his head weakly; his eyes squinted in pain. He took in the horrible sight of Maleficent, the wicked creature, standing tall before them, her disgusting green face looking rather smug. Her thin fingers were clasping her staff once more, and, as usual, Heartless were gathering at her heels, looking up at Roxas blankly.

"Ma-Maleficent!" Roxas mumbled under thin lips, his face still contorted in pain. His stomach was burning. Why did this have to happen now?

The old woman smirked. "Nice to see you again, too, Riku …" She said casually, nodding in Riku's direction.

Roxas looked around at Riku, one eye closed against the sick rising in him like waves of poison. So, that old cad of a woman had tried to get Riku, too, had she? Well, it was up to Roxas to save the day, then, even if he had to fight of the sick.

He urged himself with every last but of strength to stand up straight, so as not to appear inferior. He gripped the air in a tight fist and forced a confident (though this was extraordinarily farfrom how he felt) smile as the Keyblade formed in his fist. He glanced sidelong at Riku, who was staring at the blade, though with an oddly saddened expression on his face.

Maleficent, however, looked quite pleased with herself.

"Well, well. They Keyblade. Just as I had hoped." She cast her venomous gaze at Riku like a sharp hook to a fish. "Well, Riku? Didn't I tell you to get rid of the Keyblade wielder?"

Riku was still staring at the Keyblade, disbelief in his eyes.

Roxas felt sour tears of shock behind his cheeks.

"I…what?" He muttered, his lips feeling oddly out of place. His sick feeling had gone. His face was now dry and hot as he gaped from Riku to Maleficent and back again.

The woman laughed a putrid cackle of a laugh. "Ohh…have I struck a nerve?" She asked, sounding utterly delighted. Her hungry eyes relished this sight.

Riku finally looked at Roxas, his own fist wielding, not a keyblade, but a sword. He looked at Roxas for a good long while, or at least it felt like it. Then he cast his eyes downward, his brow furrowing as if he was studying the floor for dust. His eyes still downcast, he brandished his sword in Roxas' direction.

"What?! No—Riku!" Roxas shouted, his mouth agape.

"I'm sorry, Roxas …" Riku said slowly in a low, quiet tone. He still did not look at Roxas, though he was taking a few steps toward him.

"Ooooohohoho yes!" Maleficent screeched in delight. "How marvelous!" Se thrust her staff forwards and the heartless bolted towards Roxas, empty eyes reflecting no emotion.

Riku paused. "No, Maleficent!" He said, but the Heartless were already advancing on Roxas, intent on killing him.

Roxas took a few steps back, just as the window behind him crashed, sending shards of glass shooting everywhere. Through the whole, more, airborne Heartless arose from the night air, grasping tiny weapons. Roxas swiped his blade from left to right, but they were everywhere; he didn't know where to start!

Maleficent cackled. "Oh, don't even bother trying to destroy the Heartless," she pointed out, watching the whole scene as though it were an entertaining film. "You see, they are connected to Riku. If they die, so does _he_."

Roxas stopped swiping at the Heartless and stood still. What could he do? The creatures were whapping at him with their claws and scimitars, inflicting him with pain. But he couldn't hurt them at all if it was going to hurt Riku…

Riku suddenly pushed through the onslaught of Heartless towards Roxas, his eyes dark with mystery. "He's MINE!" He shouted at them, his sword down a little by his side as he ran into Roxas. He stopped just before Roxas and grabbed onto his shoulders. Their faces were so close, Roxas could see every rod in Riku's icy eyes. His own eyes searched Riku's. He could feel Riku's soft breath on his cheek, could feel his thumping heart against his own. Riku was slowly pulling him around so that his body was closest to the shattered window, in stead of Roxas'.

Roxas' dry lips opened as he spoke in a hoarse voice, his eyes brimming with salty tears. "Riku, what are you doing…?"

Riku's eyes flashed and suddenly Roxas could see the Riku he knew in them. Calm, cool, collected. His precious lips curved into a smile so bright and beautiful Roxas thought he might be blinded.

"They are connected to me," he said softly, "If I die, so do _they._"

Roxas' eyes widened. "No… Riku, NO!" He shouted, a tear slipping from one of his eyes. He wanted to grab onto Riku, hold him, stop him. But Riku's grip on his arms was too tight. He was powerless.

Riku's smiled did not wane as he let go of one of Roxas' arms and wiped away his tear with a finger. His entire palm cupped Roxas' cheek. Then he let go of Roxas completely, closed his eyes, and fell backward out the shattered window and into the night.

Without even thinking, entirely forgetting Maleficent and the Heartless, Roxas dropped his blade and, screaming, "RIKUUUU!" He dove headfirst from the aircraft as though he were diving into the water and plunged into the cold night air.

In a moment, his body collided with another, and he wrapped his arms tightly around it. He felt Riku's own arms clasp around his waist.

"Riku!" He shouted, tears spilling from his eyes as they plummeted to the earth, "You don't get it, do you?! _I'm _connected to you, too! If you die, so do _I_!!!"

Riku's grasp tightened around his body and he closed his eyes, feeling the wind whip his face, and savoring, tasting, adoring the words Riku whispered in his ear.

"I am connected to you, too, Roxas … I love you …"

Suddenly, the wind stopped. Roxas' eyes remained shut tight. They had died. They must have. He couldn't bare to open his eyes and see what was for them.

"Roxas …"

He opened his eyes.

They were standing, embracing fully, in the foyer of the Hollow Bastion castle. Roxas had no idea how he knew where he was, but this place seemed so familiar to him …

The two of them walked towards the front gate, their fingers entwined.

"That was the … hottest summer vacation I'd ever had to endure," Riku said as their footsteps echoed eerily in the cavernous hall. He spoke as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Just as calm as ever.

"Yeah," Roxas said, his voice sounding a little echoed in his own ears. "I'm beginning to like this place."

Riku turned his ice-blue eyes to Roxas, the same eyes he always had, the same eyes Riku was entirely in love with.

"Maybe … you don't want to go back?"

There was a pause as they walked through the front door, leaving the vacuous room behind.

"Yeah."

**THE END!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((Ahhhhhhhhhh well! That feels nice! All done:D. Yeah … it did leave you kind of hanging there, didn't it? Haha xD Sorry!!! You can imagine up the ending or write your own ending or continue it on if you feel like it! But ummm yeah! Poop! Thank you for a few of you devoted readers who stuck through with this craptacular thing! You are beautiful! Anyways, that's the end of that, my first ever KH fanfic and my first ever Yaoi fanfic too[if you call that yaoi… I'm not very experienced in the ways …. Now I am bored with nothing to write D: If you have cool ideas, TELL ME OR DIE:) and I will dedicate it to you/add you in there or something! Perhaps next I will do a FF one… ha! …okay that's enough of your stupid talking… SHUT UP THAT'S ENOUGH!

Ahem. Signing off

Smellyninja ;) ))


End file.
